Loving the Baby With All Our Hearts (transcript)
"Loving the Baby With All Our Hearts" is the thirty-first episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description While Maraya is spending time with Ms. Carolyn one Sunday, a baby owner named Judy asks them if they can look after her baby daughter, Mei, while her and her husband are on vacation for a whole week. Maraya and Ms. Carolyn think it would be easy to look after baby Mei, but as the week flies by, it isn't easy as they thought. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the Griswell residence and then zooms into one of the windows) Ms. Carolyn: Aaah, isn't it fun spending a sunny Sunday with me? Maraya: Yes, Ms. Carolyn, it is. I think we should do this every Sunday. Ms. Carolyn: Uh huh. (Doorbell rings) Ms. Carolyn: Oh, I wonder who could be at the door. (She gets up from the couch to run and get the door) Ms. Carolyn: Hello! What can I help you with? Judy: Hello, the name's Judy. Can you look after my baby daughter, Mei, while me and my husband are on vacation for a whole week? Ms. Carolyn: Of course I can. Judy: Great, then here's all the baby products you'll need to take care of Mei. I got her bottle, her favorite baby food, a pack of diapers, her pacifier, some of her favorite toys to play with, and her highchair should be outside. I'll be right back. (She walks away to get the highchair and then comes back with it) Judy: Okay, here's the highchair. Ms. Carolyn: Great. Put it in my kitchen, if you please. (Judy walks away with the highchair to put it in the kitchen) Ms. Carolyn: And now that you got the highchair set up, how about you can set up the crib, too? Judy: Crib? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, the crib. Without the crib, where would your baby sleep? Judy: Oh, I guess I hadn't thought about that yet. Ms. Carolyn: Judy, how could you forget your own baby's crib? Judy: I thought you had one. Ms. Carolyn: You know what? I think I might have an old crib in the closet. Just let me look. (She hands her the baby while she opens the closet to look for a crib) Ms. Carolyn: It has to be there somewhere. (Camera points at Judy and Mei looking up) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Ah, here it is. (Camera points again to where Ms. Carolyn finds the crib and gets it out) Judy: Wow, that is an old crib. Ms. Carolyn: Sure is. I've had it ever since I was a baby. Judy: Wow. So, where should we put it? Here? Ms. Carolyn: Nah, I'll say we'll put it upstairs in my bedroom. Judy: Upstairs? But, won't all that noise wake you up? Ms. Carolyn: Not at all, because after all, I am a heavy sleeper. Judy (laughing): Okay, if you say so. Now, help me move this crib upstairs. Ms. Carolyn: Okey-dokey. (They lift up the crib and take it upstairs. Setting changes to Ms. Carolyn's bedroom and the scene zooms out after they put it down) Ms. Carolyn: Perfect. Now that you've helped me set up Mei's baby products, you can go. Judy: Awesome. (They both go back downstairs. When they get there, Ms. Carolyn picks Mei up from the floor) Judy: Bye, Mei. I'll see you in a week, okay? But don't be sad, Carolyn will take care of you, right, Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Uh huh. By the way, it was nice meeting you, Judy. Judy: Same here. Bye, Carolyn. Bye, Mei. (Mei waves at her and then Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn: Bye bye! (Door shuts) (Ms. Carolyn walks back with baby Mei in her arms to Maraya) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Maraya, there's a special visitor you should meet. (Maraya looks forward at Ms. Carolyn and gets shocked) Maraya: Who's that? Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, this is baby Mei. Judy asked me if we can take care of her while she was on vacation. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, do you think we can take care of her together? Maraya: Of course, Ms. Carolyn. If I think we can take care of the baby, then you probably think so, too. Ms. Carolyn: Yep, that's what I'm thinking. Now, let's set Mei down on the couch and I think we should set ourselves down, too. Maraya: Yes. (She sits down next to Mei and then Ms. Carolyn gets out two magazines for themselves) Ms. Carolyn: Magazine? Maraya: Thank you, Ms. Carolyn. (Maraya opens the magazine and starts reading. Scene changes to where Maraya is bored a few minutes later) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, I'm getting a bit bored. Can we do something else? Ms. Carolyn: Sure, what would you like to do? Maraya: I don't know. Ms. Carolyn: Well, I know. How about if we can check to see what's on the TV? Maraya: Yeah! Mei (not seen): (crying) Ms. Carolyn: Uh oh! Is that Mei crying already? Maraya (not seen): Yes, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, no. What does she want, I wonder? Does she want...her pacifier? (She puts the pacifier in her mouth but spits it back out) Mei: (crying) Ms. Carolyn: All right, so she doesn't want her pacifier, okay. (not seen) Maraya, help me here. What do you think she wants to be happy? (Maraya leans down to get a rattle off the floor) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Great idea, Maraya. (She is seen again after she takes the rattle out of Maraya's hand) Ms. Carolyn: Rattle? (She shakes the rattle a few times before she pushes it out of her hand) Mei: (crying) Ms. Carolyn: Hmm, you don't want your pacifier and you don't want your rattle. (sniffs) And you smell fine to me, so I wonder what you want. Maraya (not seen): Maybe she wants to play with one of her toys, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: No, I don't think she wants that, but should we give it a try? Maraya (not seen): Yes. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, hand me one of her toys from the bag. (Maraya is seen running to the bag so she can look for a toy for Mei to play with) Maraya: Ah, here's a toy that Mei will like to play. (She walks back to Ms. Carolyn and Mei) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, I found a toy that Mei will like. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Maraya. Come on, Mei, let's play with your ring stacker. Maybe it'll make you better. (Mei pushes the ring stacker out of her way) Ms. Carolyn: What's wrong? Don't you want to play with your ring stacker? (Moment of silence) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, Mei doesn't want to play with her ring stacker. Maraya: Oh. Then how about her stuffed bear? Ms. Carolyn: That's a great idea, Maraya. (to Mei) Mei, would you like to play with your bear? (Mei grabs the bear from Ms. Carolyn's hand and throws it) Ms. Carolyn: Oops, I guess she doesn't want to play with her bear. Have any more suggestions, Maraya? Maraya: Not really. All she has here is her blocks and that's it. Ms. Carolyn: Would you like to play with your blocks, Mei? Mei: (crying) Ms. Carolyn: Now now, why are you crying, Mei? Maraya: She probably doesn't want to play with her toys right now, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: You're right, but what could she want? Maybe she wants...to take a nap. (After Ms. Carolyn gets herself up with Mei, Maraya asks her) Maraya: Are you sure, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: I'm sure, and I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to take her upstairs. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (The scene changes again to where Ms. Carolyn and Mei are upstairs) Ms. Carolyn: I'm sure you are tired from being awake all day, Mei, so I'm going to put you in your crib and let you rest. (She puts her down in the crib and covers her up with the blanket) Ms. Carolyn: There you go, you're all tucked in. (walks away) Have a good nap, Mei. Mei: (crying) Ms. Carolyn (turns around, walks back): What's the matter, Mei? Don't you want a lovely nap? Mei: (continues crying) Ms. Carolyn: I guess that's a no, then. (sighs) Come on, Mei. Let's find Maraya and tell her. (The scene changes once again to where Maraya is in the living room, waiting for Ms. Carolyn until she heard the door open and Mei crying) Mei: (crying) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Maraya. (Maraya turns around) Ms. Carolyn: Mei doesn't want to take a nap, so we had to come back down. Maraya: Gee, Ms. Carolyn, what does she want? Ms. Carolyn: I don't know. Boy, taking care of Mei is harder than I thought it would. Maraya (not seen): Yeah. (When Ms. Carolyn looks towards the kitchen, the camera zooms in quickly to the highchair) Ms. Carolyn: Ah, I know what you want. (While Ms. Carolyn is walking with Mei in her arms, the scene zooms out as Maraya follows her) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, why are you putting Mei in the highchair? Ms. Carolyn: Because I know what she wants. (Ms. Carolyn walks away and comes back with a bottle of milk) Ms. Carolyn: This has got to be what she wants. (She puts some milk on her wrist and rubs it and then she offers it to Mei) Ms. Carolyn: Want your bottle, Mei? Mei: Mmm! Ms. Carolyn: Oh! (She pushes the bottle out of her hand and it falls on the floor) Ms. Carolyn: You dropped your bottle, Mei. Here, I'll get it for you. (She picks up the bottle from the floor and puts it on the highchair tray) Ms. Carolyn: Here. Drink some of your formula. (Mei pushes the bottle away from her as Ms. Carolyn grabs it. Then she runs to the living room where the bag was and gets out a little jar of baby food) Ms. Carolyn: This is the only thing we hadn't tried. Let's hope it works. (Ms. Carolyn comes back in the kitchen with the baby food) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Oh, Mei. (Mei turns her head when she sees her walk by) Ms. Carolyn: Are you hungry, Mei? Because if you are, then I have some of your favorite baby food, just for you. (She gets out a little spoon and scoops up some baby food) Ms. Carolyn: Open up. (She feeds her the spoonful of baby food) Mei: (laughing) Ms. Carolyn: Oh, is this what you wanted? (Mei claps her hands happily) Ms. Carolyn: Awesome. Then our work here is done. Come on, Maraya, let's continue feeding her and then we can have some fun. Maraya: Okay. (It changes to where Maraya is asleep on the couch a few hours later until she wakes up) Maraya (yawns): What time is it? (She looks at the clock for the time) Maraya: 6:00? Ain't I suppose to be at my house by now? (sighs) Let me tell Carolyn to go take me home. (Maraya goes upstairs and finds Ms. Carolyn rocking the baby while singing her a lullaby) Ms. Carolyn: ��Rock-a-bye baby, In the treetop When the wind blows, The cradle will rock�� Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, what are you doing? Ms. Carolyn: I'm singing a lullaby to the baby because it's her bedtime. Maraya: Oh. (She thinks about it and then gets confused) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, what's a lullaby? Ms. Carolyn: A lullaby is a soothing song that helps babies fall fast asleep. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: By the way, isn't someone supposed to take you home? Maraya: Yes, but my parents have been busy all day today. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, then you should go get Mr. Danny. I'm sure he'll take you home. Maraya: Okay. (She walks away from Ms. Carolyn for a moment but then pops back in) Maraya: Um, Ms. Carolyn, where's Mr. Danny? Ms. Carolyn: Mr. Danny should be downstairs in the living room, reading his newspaper. Maraya: Oh, okay. Thanks, Ms. Carolyn! (Maraya disappears out of the room) Ms. Carolyn: (chuckling) (After she chuckles, she looks down at the baby and restarts her lullaby) Ms. Carolyn: (humming) (Scene changes again to where Mr. Danny is reading his newspaper until Maraya taps him on the shoulder) Maraya (not seen): Mr. Danny? (Mr. Danny turns to Maraya) Maraya: Can you take me home, please? I tried calling my parents earlier, but they were too busy to answer the phone. Mr. Danny: Okay, Maraya. Let's try to take you home. (He gets up from the couch to follow Maraya but stops to Ms. Carolyn that he's taking her home) Mr. Danny: Carolyn, I'm going to try to take Maraya home. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Okay, dear. Drive safely. Mr. Danny: I will, see you later. (Scene changes once again to where they get to Maraya's house) (Doorbell rings) Lisa: Oh, hey, Mr. Danny. Where's Maraya? Mr. Danny: Maraya is right here. Maraya: Hey, mom. Lisa: Hey, sweetie. Did you have fun spending time with Ms. Carolyn? Maraya: Yes, I did. Lisa: I'm glad. By the way, where is Ms. Carolyn? Isn't she usually with you? Mr. Danny: Not this time, she isn't. She's at home, taking care of the baby. Lisa: Baby? Wait, she got a new baby? Mr. Danny: It's not her baby, it's Judy's. Lisa: Oh. Mr. Danny: By the way, I got to go and cook some dinner cause I sure don't want to keep Carolyn and the baby waiting. Lisa: Oh, okay. I'll see you later then, Mr. Danny. Mr. Danny: All right, darling, see you later. Bye, Maraya. Maraya: Bye, Mr. Danny! (Door shuts) (It changes to later in the meantime at the Griswell residence, where Ms. Carolyn and Mr. Danny are sleeping until they heard the baby cry) Mei (not seen): (crying) Ms. Carolyn (yawns): What is it, Mei? Mr. Danny (not seen): Carolyn, is that you talking in your sleep? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, it's me. And also, I'm awake because I think the baby wants something. Mr. Danny (getting up): Oh, then I'll take care of this for you, Carolyn, so you can just lie down and go back to sleep. Ms. Carolyn (yawns): Okay, Mr. Danny. (She lies back down to go to sleep. Scene changes again to where Maraya is waiting for the bus to pick her up in the meantime. When it stops, she gets on) Ms. Carolyn: Good morning, Maraya. Maraya: Good morning, Ms. Carolyn. How did you sleep last night? Ms. Carolyn: I slept as soundly as a constable. (laughing) Maraya: What? Ms. Carolyn: What I'm meaning is that I slept well last night. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: By the way, take a seat. I got to drive this bus and pick up our other students. Maraya: Okay. (After she sits in her seat, Ms. Carolyn shuts the student doors and drives away. Then a calendar appears in the middle of the screen until Saturday comes and the scene changes once again) Maraya: Mom, can I go to Ms. Carolyn's house again to help her take care of the baby? Lisa (not seen): Okay, Maraya. We'll take you to Ms. Carolyn's house so you can help her take care of the baby. Maraya: Yes! (The scene changes again to where they get to Ms. Carolyn's house) Lisa (not seen): Okay, Maraya, you're here. I'll see you later, okay? Maraya: Okay, bye, mom (As soon as she drives away, Maraya walks up to Ms. Carolyn's door to ring the doorbell) (Doorbell rings) Ms. Carolyn: Oh, hi, Maraya. What a surprise to see me again this weekend. Maraya: Same here. (After Maraya walks inside the house, Ms. Carolyn shuts the door) Maraya: So, are you ready to take care of the baby again with me, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: The baby went home, Maraya. Maraya: What? When did that happen? Ms. Carolyn: A few hours ago. Maraya: Oh, but I was looking forward to taking care of Mei with you, Ms. Carolyn. (sniffs) I really loved her. Ms. Carolyn: Me, too, Maraya, but hey, you know what we can do together just for the two of us? Maraya: What? Ms. Carolyn: Have some peace and quiet, because the baby's gone now. Maraya: Oh. But you said that you loved her. Ms. Carolyn: I ''do ''love her, and you do, too. We both love the baby with all our hearts. Maraya: Aw, Ms. Carolyn. (laughing) (After she stops laughing for a second, she hugs Ms. Carolyn and then the scene fades out so it can come to an end) Characters *Maraya *Ms. Carolyn *Mr. Danny *Judy *Mei (non-speaking) *Lisa Trivia * These are the first appearances of the characters Judy and Mei. * The character Mei didn't speak at all in this episode, but she does cry quite a bit. * This is the second time that the word ''lullaby ''and its meaning was mentioned by someone. The first time the word and its meaning was mentioned was by Italy in "Happy Babysitting!" Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 2)